A Midnights Calling
by xxKuroixNobaraxx
Summary: Hermione believes she has nothing to live for, and it is time for her to go back to school after the war. She has to restart her seventh year... but can someone help her move on and make her want to live. On top of everything her best muggle friend died, by committing suicide.Please Review :D


_Well everyone here is a harry potter fanfiction… sorry I didn't continue the last one but I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE THIS ONE :D I will have all vacation to write my heart away._

_By the way it's a Hermione x Draco fiction. Oh! And I do not own Harry potter!_

**The Black Rose Sage: A Midnight's Calling**

Chapter 1

Dear Journal my ONLY FRIEND,

It is another odd day in another odd world. Not everything as it may seem in this twisted malicious world that we live and go through every day. I sit here writing

the saga of the untold story of the sadistic and masochistically of the nature of people. Throughout my life here in this muggle town, I have wasted my existence being

ridiculed by the distinctly droll individuals, whose parents asphyxiate them with everything they want, need, or don't need. It is now winter, my favorite time of year, the

trees are leafless, the grass is covered with snow, the birds don't sing, the sun is forever in and out only show its existence for a short time, and in plain and utter

words this describes me, the forever grayness inside. I forever live in this dark world even when spring comes and the trees start to grow leaves, the snow disappears,

the birds fly north again, when the days seem longer, and yet I am still like the winter. Maybe one day when I am out of this forsaken town will I not be shades of gray,

keep to myself, cry myself asleep, and upmost discover who and what I am.

Things are always changing. The direction of the wind, the air we breathe, people we meet, everything changes. It is the way of life. The rising of the sun starts a

new day ever time we wake up to it. It rises a different time each day, so that too changes. It is the never ending circle of life that is continuous. It is something we see

every day. I too have changed over the many years I have been alive. I have grown and matured and my view on the world has changed drastically. People affect other

people. No one ever takes into how much words and actions affect a person until it is too late. I have learned the hard way through things, I always do. It is such a sad

life, and I hate every moment of it, yet I love every minute of it. Yes, it sounds kind of sick and twisted in a way but it is the truth. Forever my mind is skewed by the

people who make this world dirty and vile. Until now I was slowly walking on the edge of light and the dark.

In my darkest hours of my life, I would cry hoping for an answer on why I am so different. I am now almost at the end of my journey of Hogwarts, and then I will

decide if I live and go somewhere or just end it all. My death would be insignificant, and I will be forgotten quickly. I must have something to keep me going and stop

dreaming the forever premonitions that plague my mind as I sleep. I dream the future, not the sure future but the possibilities that it could be. The dreams cause me to

bolt up and utter sobs from my throat and tears to my eyes. The utter thoughts that are rendered in my mind seem like a fabrication of my imagination. So what is the

true meaning of my existence in this world? I am a writer, an artist, a know it all, a cutter, and no matter what people say I am not a witch and I don't believe in

mystical beings. Even though I am plagued by mankind's' slander remarks, I am not to be judged. I am truly a weird individual, even though I hate mankind I love to

adventure to raves. I go every weekend to a place called Bio Hazard. It is a building in the woods that was once abandoned, and now is currently a club. The music is

what keeps me going, but the people do not. It is a club that all teens go to, and the parents are oblivious of its existence. The woods are where I go after wards, to

think. My life here in these hallowed walls call 'home', is where I am destined to be. My mother is a drunken whore, and my father left my mom a year after I was born. I

have no other family; my mom doesn't talk about them much. I feel she is keeping secrets from me, I don't know what though. As always my night and thoughts go the

same every night. I hold my breath, and push down, as the piece of metal skinned my wrist neatly, and a sudden liquid heat floods my body. The pain is always so

sharp, so sudden. To me there is never no rush, no relief just pain, to the keen pulsing pain coming from my wrists.

Maybe things will be different this year… at Hogwarts

.: The thoughts of suicide forever flowing through my mind :.

Hermione Granger

Hermione sat there at her computer desk reading over her thoughts that she wrote in her journal. Then she abruptly closed it and walked over to her black draped

window. She decided to stare of into existence and watch the white snow fall and plummet down to the earth. Today was another day, because the sun was rising

once again. She looked tired and fatigued, but she got dressed brushed her long black glistening hair, and went down the stairs to see what there was to raid the

fridge. In the morning dusk, the air billowed and the clouds were gray, the sad gray of snow. She got into here 1996 Chrysler Sebring she got for her 18th birthday; it

only had 20,000 miles on it. Hermione was surprised, but later found out it was her deceased great aunts, which made her slightly sick inside but still loved her car.

The car was blasting with the sweet sound of techno and trance music, the melody was enticing, the bass was heart pounding, and the beat was thrilling. Hermione

zoomed down the street heading. The only thing that kept Hermione going at the end of a day was the promise of Graduation, which seemed like forever away. It was

almost time for her to leave for the train, after all, why wouldn't she want to go to her seventh year? Hermione walked through the old town cemetery, as she usually

did at night. Ever since she was a little girl she found it calming and captivating to sit among the dead. Most people thought she was crazy for doing so, because of the

social outcast she was in her school. The air was cool and calming that night and she believed that it was a lot better than being 'home'. Hermione came across one of

her best friends' graves. Yet again it brought tears to her eyes and dread to her heart to see her friend Rain Ivan Mc Nair in a coffin under a cold tombstone.

No one could bring Rain back, and that was what made her cry in pain and pity every night. As far back as Hermione could remember Rain was always the positive

one, the one that was going to be held successful, and the one that everyone loved and dear to them. Though not one person saw the fact that she was suicidal, and

that she needed major help. 'I should have known, she was my best friend and I let her down. I could have helped her, Rain deserved to live a full life!' Hermione

thought to herself.

Tears were streaming down her face for the 28th day in a row, since the day she found out Rain died. Hermione wiped the tears from her face, and got up onto her

feet. She walked up the hill of the cemetery going to school once again. It was only just the beginning of the phenomenon of life.


End file.
